Love Is A BattleField
by Dragonlady2012
Summary: A vampire forming an army, 2 vampires fighting over a girl, which will she choose, and who will have revenge. Read and find out. Please review
1. The Palm Reading

Love Is A BattleField

October 31, 2010

Dear diary, I have so much to tell you. First of all its my birthday! Im finally 15! Im so happy! My whole family came I mean everyone came. Even my palm reading aunt! She said she would read my palm but for now she told me to enjoy my birthday! but that was not the best part. The best part is that I finally get to attend a real school! I have been homeschooled my whole life and my mom finally thinks Im ready to try it! Im so excited! Well I got to go my family is waiting on me ill tell you more when it happens im so excited!

Rain put her diary down and put it in her closet. She always puts it in her closet because she always has a feeling that she needed to keep her most secret feelings to herself. She took one more long look before she started to the living room. When she turned to leave she had this feeling that she was being watched. She couldnt quite understand so she let it drop for the time being. Rain took off to the bathroom to spruce up a bit so she would look nice at her birthday party. She straitend her blood red hair, she put on some blush so her cheeks would have some color. She has always done this because her skin had always had a paleish color to it she had color but not on her face. After she spruced up and she thought she looked decent enough she went to the livingroom to her birthday party.

Everyone was there all with smiles waitning on the birthday girl. When Rain saw all what they had done for her she couldnt help it but bursting with the biggest grin she had ever made. They had decorations of werewolves, goblins, witches, and of course her favorite monster vampires. Seeing all this plus everyone dressed up her mother was an undead bride, her aunt was a witch, her sister a princess, and her dad an indian she blushed because she had totally forgot to get dressed up. She smiled apoligetly and her mom went in to the kitchen and gave her, her costume her smile lit up the room. In her hands was what she had always wanted and secretly dreamed of being it was the highest preistes vampire costume, Rain smiled and thanked her mother she looked one more time at her family but then froze at the window. Had she saw what she thought she saw? She shook her head and went to put on her costume.

After her costume was on and she thought she looked realistic enough she came out danceing and twirling. Her aunt motioned for her to come over. "Well look at you" she said. Rain blushed and said "Thank you." "You know you can call me ashley right?" Rain sighed "I know." "Well I did promise you id read your palm did I not." "I know you did" said Rain dareingly. "Well give me your palm then my dear" she said laughing. Before she took Rains palm she took her to her room and closed the door. Once they both were inside Ashley asked "Could you hand mr that candle on the shelf next to my dresser please?" Rain walked across the room and grabed the candle then handed it to her aunt. Ashley then put it on the table then lit the candle then sat down on a chair. Then she said "Would you like to know your future?"

As soon as her aunt had said this a mysterious wind rustled through the room. It sent chills down Rains spine. "Maybe I shouldnt do this" Rain thought. "but I already told her she could." After the fight in rains head stoped she gave in and sat right across from Ashley. Ashley picked one of Rains palms and looked at it. After her aunt had done this Rain couldnt help it but to look at her aunts eyes. When she did Rain realized that her aunts vision started to get cloudy then black! The her aunt started to talk in a low voise then it got louder Rain had never seen her do this before. Ashley said "**Blood**, **Danger**, **Love**, **Rage**, **Death**, **Disaster**, **Triumph**!" After that Rain pulled her hand away terrified. Her aunts vision cleared and she looked at Rain confused. " What happened?" Ashley asked. "Dont you remember you told me my future!"said Rain. "I did?" "Well then that took a lot of energy out of me." "Im sorry Rain would you be upset if I went to bed im just so tired?""No of course not" replied Rain. "I love you" said Ashley. "I love you too" replied Rain.

After she left her aunts room the rest of the night went by like a blurr. She could hardly remember her party. Every time Rain tried to have fun her aunts prophecy came into mind. "Is it true what my aunt said?" thought Rain but she could not think about that right at the momment her Aunt, Nana, Papa were leaving to go home or work. Rain told everyone thank you for the party and goodnight. Before Rain decided to go to bed she looked out the window and yet again she thought she saw the same boy from earlier but he was gone before she even turned her head. "I must be imaging it" said Rain. After she decided that she imagined it she thought she heard a boy laugh. " I must be more tired then I thought" she said to herself before getting into bed. Little did Rain know she **was** being **watched** and very **closely **


	2. The Nightmare

Love Is A BattleField

When everyone had left from the birthday party to go home did Rain and her mom decided to pick up the mess that night so they would not have to worry about it in the morning. There were cup's, bowls, decorations, and food everywere they looked. Rains mom said "Well that was some party wasent it dear." Rain said "Yes it was the best by far." That made Rains mom very happy with herself. " Im glad you loved it so much dear" she said. "Why dont you go to bed its past 11:30 at night you must be tired?" her mom said. Rain thought for a moment "Ill write in my diary before I go to bed." Then she nodded at her mom and said " Alright I love you and goodnight." Her mom said "Goodnight."

Once Rain had reached her bedroom she walked across the icy cold wooden floor to her closet and grabed her diary and a pencil. " Why is it so cold all a sudden in my room" thought Rain. " I thought mom turned up the heat" well she thought "Im gonna watch some tv then." She went and turned on the tv. Then she sprawled all over her bed to stretch. Then she grabed her diary and started to write more in to it.

October 31, 2010 11:45

Dear diary, so much has happened since I had written in you from earlier. I mean WOW! So manny things happened my family dressed up for my birthday. I had totally forgot to dress up and everything but my mom had got the best present in the world a 19th century vampire costume! It had a red satin cloak with rubys engraved into it. The dress was aqua blue with the gold in the stitching. It was so beautiful. The most craziest things happened at my party my Aunt Ashley had read my palm to tell me my future it was terrifing I really would not like to remember it. Also I kept on seeing this boy outside my window. I think im going crazy or mad but I still have this feeling that Im being watched! Well im going to bed goodnight diary.

After Rain decided that her diary had all what happened that night she she heard the most devilish laugh she had ever heard. It sent chills down her spine just to think about it. "**Yes you are**!"She looked up from her diary and there he was. The very same boy she had seen earlier that night at her party!

"What are you doing here?" asked Rain terrified. The boy smirked the hottest smirk she had ever seen. " The question you should be asking is who am I?" "Who are you?" asked Rain very cautiosly. "My name is Ghost hear it and know it." " Why are you here?" asked Rain. " Thats for me to know and you to find out" replied Ghost with a smirk. Before Rain could speak she was torn away from her bed and slamed against the wall. Rain moaned in pain as she could feel the pulse of her heart in her back. " Did I hurt you." Asked Ghost with a smirk on his face. Rain was about to scream out to her mom but as if Ghost could read her mind he said " Dont bother or she will die." Rain was now terrified. Ghosts eyes slowly trailed down to her lips and slowly he leaned in. Rain could not believe her eyes or herself. As soon as their lips met she instantly gave in to the kiss. Rain moaned in pleasure and wanted more but lolwy Ghosts lips left hers and he licked her lips and leaned down to her throat and whispered " You are mine!" before he pinned her harder in to the wall and peirced his fangs into her throat.

Rain woke up screaming in her bed covered in sweat. Rains mom came running up the stairs and knocked. " Are you all right?" " Im fine" replied Rain still shocked from the dream. "It was just an nightmare" replied Rain. " Im fine." " Alright come wake me up if you need anything ok." "Ok" replied Rain. Rains mom left and walked down the stairs and into her room.

Once Rain thought her mom was fast asleep did she get out of bed and grabbed her diary from the nightstand. "Wait didnt I put you back in the closet before I went to sleep?" Rain shrugged it off and started to write in her diary. Dear diary, I had the most horrible yet themost sexyest dream I have had in my life! I dreamed about that boy I kept on seeing at my birthday party outside from the window. His name is Ghost well what he told me in my dream anyway. I cant really understand now. I really think I am being watched by someone or something. What should I do? Well Ill talk to you later.

After she put her diary back down she looked out her bedroom window to yet again see him. "Ghost" she whispered. She blinked but he was still there standing across the street staring at her. With a smirk he said "If only you knew" before he turned around and walked into total darkness.


	3. Worried

Love Is A BattleField

As Ghost walked through the utter darkness of the night he stopped at 194 Death Row. "Weird name for a place" laughed Ghost. Ghost still could not get her face out of his head. The way she woke up and her face! It was priceless. "He really wanted to touch her and kiss her" he thought. " I will" he declaired. As soon as he reached house number 25 on Death Row did he walk up the stairs and into the house. " Did you do it?" asked the boss. " Yes and she is a keeper, she has power and I will have her soon" replied Ghost with a smirk. "Good" replied the boss very pleased. " As of what youve done for me my apprentice here is what you have asked me of" replied the boss. " Iteksamunrah!" screamed the boss. Out of the darkness came an same replica of Ghosts shawdow but this shawdow could move and talk on its own. " Ask me what you want of me my master and I will do it" replied the shawdow to Ghost. Ghost was very pleased with himself " Come with me" he said to his shawdow. " We have a lot of work to do" Ghost said with a smirk. As soon as he said that he and his shawdow destroyed his old shawdow so his new one ould be with him. The they both walked out into the night with smirks on their faces.

It had been two days since that night with the nightmare. Rain could not stop thinking about it. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her, and the kiss! " Ill never get that dream out of my head will I" thought Rain. Also every time Rain turned around she thought she saw him but when she blinked he was gone. " I need to stop worrying about him" Rain said outloud. " Who?" asked Naomi. Naomi is my moms best friends daughter and is also my best friend. " No one " replied Rain. " Oh come on who is it?" "Tell me" said Naomi. " Really its no one" said Rain. "Fine then if you wont tell me lets go to the mall to go see Hot Topics!" said Naomi. " Fine" said Rain. "Lets go!" screamed Naomi.

After Naomi said lets go! Naomi snatched Rains hand and they ran to Naomi's car. Naomi's car was a jet black Camaro with black leather seats. The paint job Naomi had recently done to her car was skull and cross bones! Funny right! No! Naomi loved all the unknown just like me. She is a cool gothic chick that loves adventure and there she is taking Rain to the mall to get her mind off Ghost.

When they reached the mall Naomi and Rain ran laughing into Hot Topics. After Ghost had seen this he said "Its time we put our plan into action." His shawdow agreed with an evil smile. Then he thought of somthing that would drive both of them wild. He and his shawdow then smirked. Ghost then told his shawdow "Stay here unless they come out." " Then come and find me and tell me if they do." His shawdow nodded in agreement.

Ghost then left to his car. He had an Blood Red Ferrari. In his car he had black leather seats, High tek gear, and an Sony MHC EC99i minisystem installed into his car. That was not what he was looking for. What he was looking for was his lollipops. He kept lollipops so he could tease girls to lure them into his car so he could feed off of them. For now he was going to tease Rain into comeing over to tell him to stay away. If she did, it would only make the game more fun. He was going to make Rain want him more than she already did that made Ghost smirk. He grabed an sour apple lollipop and started twards Hot Topics.

After Naomi had made Rain buy some A+ blood packet aka strawberry surup to eat they both came out laughing out of Hot Topics wearing new cloths. Naomi had bought an ACDC shirt and Rain had bought a shirt that said "Bite Me." When Ghost saw Rains shirt he could not help it but to laugh. When Rain heared that same laugh she turned to look. There he was! Rain could not beleive her eyes it was the same guy she saw across from the street. When Ghost realized she finally saw him he and his shawdow smirked.

Naomi then said " He's a Hotty!" Rain could not help it but to laugh it was true. She hated to agree but it was true. Rain sighed " I know." When Ghost heared this his smirk grew even then pointed over to Rain to come over to see him. Rain pointed at her and he shooked his head "Yes". Then Naomi said "Go on go see what he want's!" "Please go pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" " NO I dont trust him" Rain said. " Oh come on Rain he is a mega Hot guy that seems interested in you, youve never never gone out with a guy, and you are going to go to school for the first time tomorrow." " If I dont then what will you do?"said Rain. " Oooooooh you remember those last two pairs of leather pants that we both tried on that made ur butt look so good in?" "Oh no, Dont You Dare!" "Then go see what he wants." Rain knew she was defeated "Alright!" "YESSSSSSSSS" screamed Naomi. When Ghost and his shawdow heard the whole conversation they both bursted out laughing.

When Naomi thought Rain looked beautiful did she make her go to Ghost. When Rain left, Naomi went into Hot Topics to buy the leather pants! Rain slowly walked up to Ghost. She still felt very uncertain to do this. When Rain was within a foot of Ghost, he smiled and said "Hey." "Hey" replied Rain. Ghost then decided to make his move. He used his powers to influence her vision.

Rain felt light headed alln she saw was Ghosts lip's. She wanted to kiss him so badly but her mind was screaming No! Ghost read her mind and laughed a laugh so flawless she melted into his arms. Ghost then lowered his head down to her lips and said " Is this what you really want?" Then Rain fell out of her trance and screamed "NO!" Ghost and his shawdow were both shocked. " How did she fall out of my trance" thought Ghost. When Ghost saw Naomi he whispered in her ear " This is for your audience." Rains mouth hung wide open and then Ghost took out his lollipop out of his mouth and put it in her mouth! "See you later call me" said Ghost before he winked at her. "You wish" yelled Rain. Then she realized "Did that shawdow just move without him?" "No" she said "Thats not possible." Then Rain walked over to the smileing Naomi.

"You so need to call him!" screaned Naomi. "No" said Rain. "Well since you wont here you go." said Naomi handing Rain the leather pants. " I thought I told you no!" laughed Rain. " Well they looked so good on you so I got them." On the way home Rain thought about what happened. She so badly wanted him to touch her but but she got out of his trance but how? she thought. She didnt know "but I have a feeling Ill soon find out " she thought.

After Naomi had left, Rain went upi stairs to get ready to go to bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she blowdryed her hair and got her pajamas on. She picked up her clothes she wore from earlier and she noticed a peice of paper sticking out of her pants. Rain took it out and opened it and she gasped it said "Heres my number kitten 252-0052." Rain felt light headed. Then she noticed the p.s." I know what you think of me and ill touch, kiss, and have you sooner or later." "Your Mine To Own and Mine Only." Rain then said "This is going to be one long school year." Then for the rest of the night all she dreamed about was Ghost.


	4. Disapearences

Love Is A BattleField

Today was the first day of school for Rain. It was the middle of the year for the other's but she still was happy. Rain was still worried about Ghost but she made one new friend that day Caylee! The only strange thing was three other students were new to. She hadent met them yet but she knew she would sooner or later.

24Hrs **Earlier**

" Shawdow, Kenton, and Zero Im so very pleased you could come." Said the boss. All three nodded their heads in admition. " I have something for you three" said the boss. " I need you to watch these three girls" said the boss handing each of them a picture of the three girls. Shawdow got Naomi, Kenton got Caylee, and Zero got Rain! " Why do I need to watch her, when you have Ghost on the job?" asked Zero. " Because Ghost has informed me that she can break out of an trance while awake." " I need your help on this." said the boss. All three of them nodded their heads in agreement. " Ill also need you to collect some hair from the girls so I can do some tests on them to see if they are vampire material." " Also sad to say I need you three to accompany Ghost to school the whole year or less depending on their results." said the boss. All three boys nodded their heads in agreement without complaint. " Well, lets get crackin" said the boss.

**Present**

When it was time for lunch Rain and her two best friends sat at the same table talking about what happend that day. Both at the same time Naomi and Caylee said " Have you seen the new students?" They both sighed at the same time. Rain said " NO' " Why?" " Well they are all extreamly HOT!" they both sighed again. " You should hear about shawdow!" said Naomi dreamily. " NO!" said Caylee. " You should hear about Kenton."

After that they started to fight! While they were fighting Rain tried to stop them. While Rain was doing this everyone turned thier heads to see what all the drama was going on.

Finally Rain said " Stop it you two before we get sent to the office!" " Ok we'er sorry." They both said. " First off what did Kenton look like?" asked Rain. Caylee's smile grew then said " Well he is tall, dark, sexy, he has a 6 pack, blond hair, and he lookes at me all the time!" said Caylee "He also likes to wear alot of black." " Ok my turn now!" said Naomi with a huge grin on her face. " Of course his name is Shawdow, he LOVES skittles, tall, black hair, dark, hansome, his hair comes over his shoulder covering one eye, he has a 12 Pack!, very slim very muscular, and also wear all black!" " He also look's at me all the time!" she sighed in heavan.

" Hey Rain?" asked Caylee. Rain said " Yes?" " Who was that guy you met at the mall yesterday with Naomi?" asked Caylee. " Why?" asked Rain. "I just wanted to know thats all" said Caylee. " He told me his name was Ghost." " Oh My Gosh really **The Ghost**!" " What do you mean" asked Rain. " I mean the guy sitting over there!" said Caylee pointing across the room to someone. Then Rain saw him, then she said " Oh My Gosh!" "Yes!" Now did not only Rain feel sick he saw her but also smiled at her.

Then Rains phone started to buzz in her pocket. She picked it up and looked to see who it was from. It said number unknown. Then she pressed open messege only to have chills go down her spine. It was from Ghost.

It said "Hello Kitten Miss Me!" When Rain looked around untill she found him he winked at her and it sent chills down her spine. Then she texted him back "How did you get my number?" " From some of my friends" he texted back. " Leave me alone!" she texted him. "HAHA" "NO!" Sorry Kitten I like you and you belong to me." After she read that last text messege she turned off her phone and said "Come on lets go to 5th pd ok." They both just nodded and left to throw away their trays.

While Caylee and Naomi had left Rain it had given Ghost and his shawdow time to walk up to Rain in one split second. Rain turned around to throw away her tray only to bump into Ghost and jump back in fright. "H-How did you get here from there to here so fast?" asked Rain. " I cant tell you everything now can I" Ghost said with a smirk. Rain then turned away to throw away her tray only to yet again see Ghost in front of her! "Please move" asked Rain. When he moved out of the way she noticed some kind of emotion she had never noticed before she could find out he left her speechless. Rain then threw away her tray and went outside knowing her friends were waiting on her.

When Rain left the caferteria she saw her friends faces and picked up her pace, " Whats wrong?" asked Rain. " Have you read this mornings newspaper?" asked Naomi. "No, why?" asked Rain. "Well read and find out."

Naomi handed Rain the newspaper. The one highlighted in yellow shocked Rain the most. " **Mysterious Killings And Disapearences**." There has been 3 missing teeagers and no one knows were they could possibly be! Could this also be connected to the strange killings? The bodies that have been examined have had seriouse blood loss, no brusies or struggle, but the most strange marks on the bodies are the puncture wounds. There are two tiny holes in each bodies neck. What happened to thease poor teenagers? The police dont have an explaination so stay tuned to the news to see what happens.

After Rain had read all what was highlighted all she could say was "WOW." " This is highly strange." said Rain. " We know" said Naomi and Caylee. " Dont go looking for things like this or simular to this stay safe ok!" said Naomi. After Rain promised they all went to 5th pd.

When Rain had left the lunchroom and only Kenton, Zero, Shawdow, and Ghost were left alone did Zero walk up to Ghost. " Why in the world did you do that!" said Zero with venome comeing off his voice. " Do what?" said Ghost with a hint of humor in his eyes. " You know exactly what im talking about!" screeched Zero. "Are you trying to blow our cover?" "Hmmmmmmm." said Zero. "Sorry I was just teasing her thats all ok" said Ghost with little respect to his friend.

After Zero cooled down he said "Im sorry, I know we have been friends for over 200 years can we keep it that way?" Ghost excepted his apology and said "Yes of course." "Just do me one favor" asked Zero "Dont try to give us away, I mean after all we are VAMPIRES!"

They all agreed with nods of aproval and Zero said "Lets eat!" All four of them laughed most haughting laughs and they all flashed their pointed fangs at the lunch lady.


	5. Zero

Love Is A BattleField

_Dear diary, _

_Yesterday was very strange. After reading that news article its just been giving me the creeps! I still haven't met the last new student. I wonder who he is. Really I do. All I have heared about him is from what all the other girls say about him. They say he looked like a god! They described him in detail so this is what they say he looks like. His name is Zero, tall, dark, handsome, a 12 pack, dark chocolate hair or black, some girls say they saw his eye color a black bottomless pits and others said a blackish purple! I kinda think he is hot! Don't tell anyone diary! I kinda wish I could meet him in real life thou. I mean all the girls are getting me jealous about him. I'm so scared diary, after me and everyone left from school to home the next day the teachers and staff found our lunch lady dead in the cafeteria! I mean when the police got there they looked terrified and then we all soon found out why. The lunch lady was killed by the same person or persons from that newspaper article! School has been dismissed for 2 days so they could clean up the mess! It was horrible! Now the only thing that could make these two days worse is if I saw Ghost. Well I'm going to have to let you go diary I'm going out tonight with Naomi to go to the Movies! We are going to watch a horror movie! I'm so excited! Cant wait to get there! Well ill tell you more later! Byeeee!_

After Rain was done writing in her diary she ran to put it in her hiding place. When she looked around to make sure nothing was out of place she ran down stairs to meet Naomi. When Naomi saw Rain they both ran out to her her car and she speed all the way to the movies." Movies?" said Zero. Silently he followed them with his car.

After the movie was over Naomi wanted to go home but Rain wanted to stay a little longer. So Rain told Naomi to go home and that her mom would pick her up. Naomi only nodded then Naomi was well out of sight Rain said "Why did I say that?" " Now I have no way of getting home mom is out of town and so is dad!" While she was talking to herself she then noticed it took her to the school. "How did I get here?" " I don't remember turning this way." After she said that she heared someone scream! She didn't even think but started to run towards the screams. " Why am I doing this" she thought. Then everything went absolutely quiet and no more screaming. Then she heared the walking of feet now she was scared and started to run. Then the air filled with evil laughter. "I'm coming for you girl!" he screamed. Rain wasn't even a block from were she heared him and she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She ran faster and tripped over a crack in the ground. She cried out in pain and her hand started to bleed. She stopped to listen to hear nothing. When she sighed in relief and she thought he was gone she got. Then in the middle of the pitch black darkness he said "Gotcha!" and grabbed her waist and pulled her close." You smell Delicious" he said. "Go ahead to try to scream no one will hear you or save you." Rain screamed.

Zero watched from a distance as Rain told Naomi that her mom would come pick her up later and Naomi left. He watched as she walked around talking to herself." Why do I have to watch her" thought Zero. " Because you told your friend you would" said his mind. After he decided to just watch her he noticed how she looked like his ex girlfriend in 1803. "Im going to think about that right now" he thought to himself "Now is not the good time."After he was done fighting in his brain did he notice the smell of blood!He then picked up his pace to see Rain and a mysterious guy trying to rape her! "Hes going to get it!" he screamed out.

After the guy heard this he looked away from Rains neck with blood red eyes! He knew that voice but couldn't remember who's. While he was thinking it gave Zero the time to tackle him down to the ground. When Rain had enough energy she got out of his grip. While Rain watched the two fight she started to cry.

"Stay away from her **brother**!" growled Zero to his ear. "We will finish this later" said his brother with a smirk. " Don't fall for her" he whispered to Zero.

Then he got up and left but before he left he said " Bye Rain." Rains mouth dropped down and he smiled. When he left she asked " Who are you?" Zero flinched. "Would you mind if I didn't tell you?" he asked pleadingly. She only nodded and when she tried to walk to she fell but he caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok do you need me to drive you home?" he asked. Rain only nodded.

Zero picked her up bride style to take her to his car. On the way to her house she fell asleep.b He looked at her sleeping form and smiled. Then he felt a feeling he thought he lost with his ex. When they reached her house he woke her up. She looked confused then realized all what happened and got out. Before she closed the door she said "Thank You for saving me." "It was nothing see you later." he said to Rain. When she walked up to her house she realized she was alone. When she went inside and locked all the doors did Zero leave. Now he had a problem to deal with actually two. One he was in love with Rain, and two his brother was back and that meant war was on the way. After he fought if wither he should tell his friends or not he did. When the boss heard this he said "Now we mean businesses we need to move more quickly with my plans." Zero knew what he ment " Ill do it tomorrow night." he told the boss. " Good!" said the boss. The rest of the night they all made plans but this was hard with two friends in love with the same girl.


	6. Hair and Test Results

Love Is A Battlefield

The very same night Rain had woken up from a nightmare about the attempted rape and she thought she saw the guy that saved her life but she turned her head to turn on the lamp on her nightstand. When she turned her head to see him he was gone the window was open but she remembered she opened it before she went to bed that night. It was a bit odd to her thou that she would keep her bedroom window open after all what had happened that night she just shrugged it off and closed her bedroom window. When she passed the mirror to look at herself she noticed some of her hair was missing. "Must have cut to much on this side" she said. Then she went to bed thinking all about the boy that saved her life.

_Dear diary, November 1, 2010 6:10 A.M._

_I don't know why all of this is happening to me. I mean what happened last night was beyond terrible and all I can think about is of that guy that saved my life last night. I mean he was so sexy! I have never seen anyone so amazingly hot like him except for well you know Ghost. I cant believe I'm even bringing him up especially after what happened last night. Well after all what happened last night I had woken up from a nightmare to seeing him! Well I thought it was well when I turned my head to turn on the lamp he was gone so it was just my imagination I suppose. I wish I could just go far away you know to like a place I would never have to be stalked by Ghost. To honestly tell you the truth I kinda like it I mean after that dream I had of him I realize I do kinda like him that's kinda scary to think about well I need to get ready so I can go to school today bye D._

After Rain was done writing in her diary she ran to put it in her hiding place. When she was ready for school she sat and waited for the school bus. She had a strange feeling that something was going to be happening this week something very strange. When the bus got there she got on only to see a familiar smile at her. She then also noticed that there was only one seat left on the whole bus and she didn't like it so she slowly walked over to him and sat next to him. She sat there hoping he wouldn't say anything to her only to meet disappointment." Hey kitten your looking mighty fine today in those shorts." he said to her looking at her shorts. "Well you can stop starring and leave me alone" she said. " Why would I ever do that?" he said with a smirk. This really was making Rain blush. " Oh and by the way is this true to what Ive been hearing?" he asked. " What exactly have you been hearing?" Rain asked with a cracked voice. He smirked the most sexiest smirk I have seen him do and he said" That you've got the hots for me!" he whispered in my ear. Then the memory of my dream came back on me in an instant. Rain then said " No!" "Why would I" Rain said with a weak voice. " Oh I don't know you always look at me and your always thinking about me even when you don't want to do I have to go any further?" He asked. Rain said "No" and didn't say another word the whole way to the school.

After the long talk Ghost had had with Rain he couldn't help it to look at her long silky neck. It was a pale color almost like his skin. Then without warning he looked at her blood vein and was slowly leaning in to have on quick taste of her just one but the bus stopped and everyone had to get off the bus to go to their lockers. When everyone but Ghost got off he fumed off the bus and went to meet with his friends never to mention what happened on the bus to any of them.

After the strange but very terrifying talk with Ghost that was all she could think about the rest of the day. When the bell rang for lunch she thought she saw a familiar face. When she went over to see who it was it was him! It was the guy that saved her life the other night she told her friends that she would catch up with them in a minute that she forgot something and walked right up to him. Before she even reached him she saw a lock of hair in his hands and it looked so familiar. Then she realized that was her lock of hair that was missing from her that she saw last night so she didn't go near him and walked out to lunch to meet her friends. When she sat down with them she then noticed a loud scream!

" Vampire!" "They are taking over the school"! Everyone stared at the cheerleader named Alex. She looked like something had ripped out her throat but everyone started to laugh. When the principal ran to see what was wrong he turned around with a furious face. " You young lady are in a Heep of trouble and along with all your friends to!" " All of you to the office now!" All the cheerleaders ran out of the lunchroom laughing their heads off.

After lunch the rest of the day went by really fast and Rain was very curious of why had the boy that had saved my life had cut a lock of her hair to keep it. When the final bell of the day rang Rain ran to her friend Naomi to go home. When she got home she just ran up stairs and fell asleep on the spot. All she dreamed of was her lock of hair.

When it hit midnight Ghost and all his friends gathered around. "Does everyone have what they need to give the boss?" asked Zero. All of them shook their head yes and everyone looked more happier than they had in years. " Lets get a move on then I don't want to be standing here all night" said Ghost. When they all reached the bosses house they gave him all three locks of hair from the girls to their boss. The boss was highly pleased that they carried out and did their job. Then he moved them to the other room and told them to stay out of his house for the time being until he told them they could come in.

_3 to 4 hours later_

When the boss did all the tests and redone them on one of the girls he told them all to come in. He had the biggest smile on his face this told them something good has happened."So I have done all the tests and here are the results first of all Caylee has the blood worthy to become a vampire, second Naomi is one of those girls that will give in willingly and has the bloodline of great past royalty, and best of all Rain tests tell me she is part of a witch family, her blood is the purest, and she has powers beyond imagination that we will need the **most**!" When all of them heared all of this they were all shocked especially Zero and Ghost. They couldn't believe it. Knowing this it only made Ghost want her more and he wanted her bad! When the boss told them they could go only Ghost stayed behind to talk with his master." What is it Ghost?" asked the boss with concern. " I want that witch or whatever she is to be mine, I want to be the one to turn her myself and only me."he said and his Shadow nodded his agreement. " If it is what you wish then you may have it my son" said the father to Ghost. After that Ghost and his Shadow walked into the darkness with smile from ear to ear on their faces.

When Zero knew for sure that Ghost was well out of hearing he said " What!"


	7. The Warning and Surprise

Love Is A Battlefield

After all Zero had heard that night he couldn't understand why his best friend would lie to him! They had known each other for over 200 to 300 years.

The rest of the night Zero had to fight to have the courage to tell Rain everything even his deepest darkest secret if he had to. He has to protect her from Ghost because it looks like she might have some feelings towards both of them and he to wanted her all to himself he knew that sounded cruel but it was true. He knew this going to be one very long day tomorrow he might even be killed for telling their secrets to a human girl. Shivers ran down his spine just to think about it. While the hours ticked away faster than he hoped it was ready to go tell Rain everything.

When Rain got off the bus ready for another long and boring day of school she noticed for more than half of the school day that the guy that saved her life was watching her and very closely.

When the bell rang for lunch Rain noticed the new kid was still watching her. When she walked passed him she noticed some unknown emotion in his eyes it looked as if his eye color had a rusty, lavender,red tint to them. To tell the truth it scared her.

Zero had enough of this so he said " You know you can stop calling me the new kid!" he yelled across the room to Rain.

When Rain heard him she shuddered she didn't remember saying that to him. Then she heard a voice in her head and it said...

" My name is Zero." Then it was gone like nothing had happened.

Rain turned around to look for him and he was gone like a snap and she didn't realize he was behind her until she turned around.

She gasped surprise and she said she was sorry for bumping into him. He said it was alright.

" Now is the time" he thought.

" Hey Rain?" he asked.

" Y-yes?" she asked with hesitation.

" I need to talk to you in private." " Will you come with me ?"

Rain was scared at the moment and thought about it and said yes.

When Zero made sure no one was in the hallways he said...

" You need to stay away from Ghost as much as possible."

" Don't you think I try to I mean he is cute but he makes me feel well so good at times well of course I try but its getting very hard for me to." Said Rain.

After he heard this from her he felt infuriated and wanted so badly to prove that he was better than him. So he did what he was there to do.

" Rain your in danger!"

" Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Rain slightly confused.

" I'm going to tell you something." " Something that only a small group of people know." " So please don't freak out."

Rain only stared at him with more confusion.

" You remember all about the disappearances and missing kids?" he asked.

Rain slowly nodded her head yes afraid of what he was going to tell her.

" I know who done it and what they are because I'm one of them." he said with sadness in his voice.

" What are you then?" asked Rain with a hint of fear.

" I'm a ... I'm a vampire!" he said with an emotion Rain had never seen.

Zero then looked up to see what her reaction would be. All he saw was confusion, agitation, and anger.

" You know all you are doing is wasting my time with all these lies!" " I mean vampires come on they don't exist!" said Rain with rage.

" Please you have to believe me!" Zero shrieked.

" Ghost and his friends are going to kill you and your friends!" he choked out.

" Whatever!" Rain said infuriated now.

After that she stormed off to the lunchroom without another word.

Zero was so furious he stormed out of the school building to cool off.

When Rain sat down to eat with her friends she felt better and talked with them until...

" Vampires!" screeched a girl on the top of her lungs.

Everyone started to laugh at her because it was like deja'vu all over again.

The only strange thing about this one was she wouldnt stop crying then we noticed that the blood was real!

Before I could even begin to process what she had just said she passed out cold onto the lunchroom then ran to her aid and only three people stayed in their seats and they were Ghost, Kenton and Shadow. Only Ghost stared at me with lust.

Before I could get out of my seat a pair of hands clamped over my mouth. I could feel that they were male and from  
what I could see of them those hands looked familiar. He began to drag me from my seat and I panicked, not knowing what he was going to do with me. A glimmer of recognition of those hands began to form in my  
brain, but before I could remember whose they were, everything faded into darkness.


	8. Rain

Love Is A Battlefield

Slowly Rain became conscience again. Once she opened her eyes her eye sight was very blurry so she couldn't make out anything. She blinked a few time to then notice someone was beside her looking at her. She didn't know who it was but then she thought it was Naomi so she said...

"Naomi?"

" No its not Naomi." said the stranger.

Then she was terrified she not only was with a stranger she had no idea were her well being was.

" Were am I and why cant I see you?" She asked scared.

" Where you are is not important and who am I! You should already know." he said.

" Are you going to kill me!" Rain shrieked as she closed her eyes once more.

" Open your eyes!" he demanded.

When he said that she huddled herself more to the wall trying to get away from him. Once he saw this he felt terrible for what he had done to her.

" I'm sorry." he said.

" But will you please open your eyes so you can see me." he asked pleadingly.

Slowly Rain opened her eyes to then see Ghost standing beside her. Then she jumped up from fear and started to cry and scream...

" Help!"

" Don't bother." he said walking towards her slowly.

This only frightened her and she ran out of the room looking for a way out.

Once she ran out of the room Ghost could only laugh because only he knew were they were and how to get out.

" You aren't getting out!" " At least alive your not!" he laughed out in the open air that drifted to Rains ears.

When she heard what he said all what Zero had told her came ramming at her and it gave her a headache. When she was tired and out of breath from running she stopped to sit down. Only about a minute had passed and behind her she heard him say...

" Gotcha!"

He then dragged her through the wall and slammed her against the other wall. While her breath was knocked out all what had happened in her nightmare came rushing at her.

" You remember that dream you had that night about me?" he said seductively to her ear.

Not wanting to let him see she did she quickly looked away from his eyes.

" You denie it even though its true!" he laughed.

After she had enough of this she said...

" What do you want with me!"

" What do I want? What do I want you should already know what I want." he said with lust clearly in his voice.

" If its what I think your talking about you cant!" she said then pushed with all her might only to find that her turned her around were she was facing the wall.

Then he started to rub on her and grind to make it obvious that he was going to get what he wanted even if it killed him.

He slowly turned her around to face him to make sure she saw him. He slowly lowered his lips to her and to her surprises she still let him kiss her. The kiss started out normal then slowly intensified into an long untamed then hooked her legs around his waist and her took off his jacket and shirt. He was Hot! He took his lips off of her and licked her throat and all the way down to her chest to then realize that her shirt was still on and he wanted it off. Before he could rip off her shirt she shook her head no in a real quick motion and he let ig go to try to take off her pants. When he reached down to take them off it was gone in an second. He then unzipped his pants and was about to ram up in her only to meet disappointment.

" No." Rain said.

"YES!" said Ghost before he noticed Zero with hatred filling his eyes.

" You heard her so get the hell off of her!" Zero shouted.

" Make me!" he shot back at him while dragging Rain off her feet in the air turning her neck so he could mark her as his own.

" No the Hell you don't!" roared Zero and he tackled him to the floor.

When Rain fell to the ground she grabbed her cloth's and put them back on. When they were on she watched with curiosity in her eyes. When the fight was over Ghost said...

" She'll fall for me and it looks like she has some already!" he sneered.

" In your dreams!" Zero shot back.

" Until next time my "beau La Pluie" he said to Rain as he left them alone.

As he left Zero crossed the room over to Rain to see if she was alright. When he was in touching distance she flinched away from his touch. Zero sighed and said...

" I wont hurt you the danger is gone no one will hurt you." he said firmly.

" How can I trust you?" she asked.

" You can trust me because I'm not the one who tried to kill you." he said with amusement.

" Alright." she said before taking his hand.

Once she was steady and was able to walk he said...

" Close your eyes."

Once she did he zoomed to his car and told her...

" You can open your eyes now."

Once she knew were we were she loosened up a bit and relaxed in her warm seat in the car. When they both were settled in the car he started it up and drove her slowly to her house. Before they reached her house he stopped the car and asked...

" Are you ok?"

" I guess so." she replied with uncertainty.

" Are you sure your ok I mean if you want I could watch over your house if you want?" he asked.

" No really im fine." she said.

Once that was said he drove her the rest of the way to her house. Once they were there she got out of his car and said...

" Thank you, again."

" Really it was nothing." he said smiling at her.

When she got completely out of the car he stayed there for a few more minutes but before he left she came back running to his car and knocked on his window. He opened his car window and she sat beside him and slowly kissed his cheek.

" What was that for!" he asked shocked.

" A thank you kiss." she said with some emotion covering her eyes he knew very well what it was.

" Could you stay with me? My parents aren't home and its the weekend so I wont see them till Monday so will you? Pleaseeeeeeeee."

After she gave him that kiss all he could feel was love and lust mixed together and when she asked him if he could stay of course he said YES.

He then parked his car in the driveway and went inside with her hand in hand with a smiles on their faces.

When they were inside she told him to make himself at home and he she went up the stairs and she whistled to get Zeros attention when she did she made it perfectly clear she wanted him to follow. Then she disappeared up the stairs.

When he saw that she wanted him to follow he couldn't fight his urges not to and the feeling he had in his pants. So he followed and saw her shirt was throw in the middle of the stairs. When he went up even further he collected her pants, panties, and her bra and it all lead to the shower and he just stared at the door thinking "_Finally she does think im hot_!" Then he stepped in to have the best night of his life.

**Sooooooooooooo how do you think its going to fast or just right I need some reviews people! Tell me what yall think and if I should continue this story or abandon it. Who do you like better GHOST! or ZERO!**


	9. Naomi

Love Is A Battlefield

**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long while. I mean school is really getting intense REALLY intense. So I know you all are wanting to know what happens in the bathroom well I'm not telling! I had a dream so bear this with me it was about Naomi ill be having a double take on the same day Rain got taken away then ill finish it with the bathroom scene. He thinks its his best night ever but he's wrong! So this is going to be about Naomi and Shadow. This is going to be in her point of view so don't get me what you think!**

After the girl was taken out of the lunchroom every one started to talk amongst themselves.

" Can it be true?"

" Are there such things as vampires?"

After things started to simmer down I realized Rain was gone!

_Were is she? _I thought.

_Maybe something happened to her to! _I pushed the idea out of my head.

When I looked up I noticed that Shadow was waving for me to come over to him. So I slowly walk towards him and he went outside. When I went outside to see were he went I suddenly got very weak and lost my balance. Before I hit the ground someone caught me and that was the last thing I saw before I went unconscious.

**_Shadows Point of View_**

After she fell asleep in my arms all I could think of was how hot she looked. Even though it pains me I let into my urges and took her to a location I only knew.

It was an old abandoned dungeon used by the great kings themselves.

When I got there I laid her down onto one of the beds the guards used to sleep on while they were off shift. I wasn't going to leave her so I sat beside her while she slept. I watched her as she breathed life. I stroked her hair. Then she flinched as if I had hurt her but then I realized why. I had accidentally cut her! She was moving around and she slowly came back to the world.

**Naomi**

When I woke up I panicked for a second. I had no idea were I was. So I jumped up and looked to see if anyone was there. All I saw was dust, mold, and mildew.

" Hello?" I said shaking.

" Is anyone there?" I shouted.

When I didn't hear anything I started to walk down the dark murky tunnel only to see there were three more tunnels at the end. Then I heard a voice.

" You cant escape!" said the voice in a short whisper.

" Who are you!" I screamed.

Then I heard footsteps coming my way then I started to run.

" You can run but you cant hide!" said the voice laughing.

" Leave me alone!" I screamed.

Then I heard the footstep es even closer and I turned around to look and fell. I quickly got up and started to run. When I looked up I saw a door open and a bright light so I ran to it. When I reached it I closed and locked it. Then I placed my ear against the door to listen then I heard a voice say...

" Your not alone anymore" it said seductively like a whisper in my ear.

I turned around screaming looking to only see no one.

" Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I screamed.

" Behind you." The voice said before slamming me into the wall which was covered in chains.

When I was turned only then did I see who my attacker was. It was my Hotty crush Shadow. I was about to say something but before I could he placed one finger to my lips and said...

" Don't speak just do." he said seductively with lust filled in his eyes. Then he put the chain on my wrists so I couldn't get away.

_Really now_ I thought.

Then I thought up a plan to catch him off guard to try to get out of this place.

" Really" I said seductively to him pulling him into my trap.

Slowly with a smirk on his face he leaned in but before he could get any closer I punched him straight in the face. He was so shocked by the impact that he backed of 5 inches away.

" What the HELL!" he said still shocked.

" That's for kidnapping me!" I screamed still trying to break the chains but above all it all fails.

Before my eyes he was right back in front of me. Then he crashed down his lips on mine before I could say anything. It felt so goooooooood. Then he took his lips off mine and said...

" What did you think?"

" Get the hell away from me!" I said to try to cover up the lust in my eyes.

I guess he saw it anyways so he came closer to my body.

" Are you sure?" he said with the most hottest smile in the world pulling my body against his.

" Y-ye-yes" I said stuttering from the new contact.

" I think your lying to me" he said rubbing his hand up and down my back then kissed me.

I was holding back a moan that was threatening to come out but it was so hard. Then he did something that made me moan he rammed me to the wall and he got an entrance when I gasped he stuck his tongue and savagely enter twined his with mine and I gave in. When he stopped I wimpered that only made him smirk even more.

" Oh we arent done yet will you promise not to fight me if I take off the chains?" He asked.

" YES!" I practically screamed at him which made him the more happier.

Then he fought for dominance in my mouth when he didn't he took my shirt off and threw it some were in the room and continued to kiss me. Then I took off his tight, black, shirt and he threw it off to the he threw my pants off. He then started to rub my legs and he was about to unzip his pants before I stopped him. He looked at me quizzically and I undid his pants.

_Man he is so hot practically naked _I thought to myself.

Then he slipped off my bra and he took off his boxers. The only thing now to take off was my underwear and it was killing me. Then before I could blink they were gone some were in the room. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he asked me...

" Are you ready?"

"YES!" I screamed.

Before he entered me he licked the side of my neck and it sent chills down my spine and it felt like heaven on earth. I moaned as he did this and it only made him want even more.

" How do you want me?" he asked with lust.

That caught me off guard for a second then I said...

" Here's fine"

That must have been what he wanted to hear because he did that sexy smile again and rammed into me. It only hurt for a second after that all I could feel was electricity going through my body. It felt so good.

**Shadows Point of View**

When she said I we could do here against the wall I was like _HELL YEAH ! I _was all in for it. When I licked her neck it tasted like she smelled so intoxicating so Good! When I finally entered her MAN! She is so tight. Then It hit me I was her first! That made me even more respectable towards her.

" OH GOD HARDER!" she moaned in my ear and I was happy to oblige.

I rammed up in her and her moans made me want her as hard as I could so I turned her around so she was facing the wall and I enter twined my hands into hers and smelled her scent while I rammed into her without mercy and she liked it. She was screaming...

" Oh GOD OH GOD!"

I was loosing control with her. This was a first in all my immortal life. She was about to hit her climax with me and I was no were near it so I slowed down and turned her around to look at her beautiful face and ramed once more into her and she hit her climax hard. The only thing that surprised me was she wasn't tired like the rest would usually be.

**Naomi's Point Of View**

When I hit my climax I realized he hadn't even hit his. So I did something I would never have done. I looked to see if there was a bed in this place and in the very same room there was one. I walked over to it and said...

" Come here"

He looked at me confused but he came. When he was on the bed I pushed him down and said...

" Don't get up until I'm done" and he shook his head ok.

When he relaxed I kissed him on the lips, his chest, his pelvis, when I reached his well I wouldn't call it a normal males part it was huge! I started to tease him I licked it up and down even before I was done with that t was hard as rock! When I heard him whimper I finally gave in and started to suck on it.

**Shadows Point Of View**

When she started to suck OH MY GOD it felt so good! The warmth of her mouth, the way she bobbed her head up and down it was all to much! I put my hands on her head and pushed it a little but not hard. When I did I think it made her suck it harder. There is something very different about her because no one has ever done this to me before and this is the first time Ive ever hit my climax at the fullest! Before I hit my climax she stopped and put both her hands on it and stroked it and that me roar in pure Ecstasy! When I hot my climax she sucked on it for awile and finally layed down beside me and said...

" That was amazing!"

" I know" I said back to her.

My fangs started to slip out and I was hungry. I knew what I had to do so I leaned over to kiss her and she let me and she said...

" I love you"

I said " I love you to and this is the reason why I'm doing this and don't worry Rain will be with us soon to."

" What do you mean?" she said.

"You and Kenton's girlfriend are one of us now she will be one soon also!" I said.

Before she could say anything I pierced my fangs into her throat and drank her blood. It was amazing like nothing ive ever tasted. Then I bit my wrist and sucked out some of my blood and kissed her. When I did it went down her throat softly.

**Naomis Point Of View**

When I felt him bite me it felt like it was ment to be like nothing els mattered in the world like fire. When I saw what he did to himself and drank his blood it tasted like dark chocolate, likr I could taste his dark side and it was goooood! Then I felt myself becoming very sleepy for no reason at all and the last thing I heard from him was...

"We are one sleep now my mate."

Then everything went dark and I was happy.


	10. Pain and Resurrection

Love Is A Battlefield

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been on writing like I used to school is really taking the time for me to write! Well this is going back to were Rain and Zero are at her house when he followed the trail of cloths! Things are not what they seem people this is a nightmare! Tell me what you think! I'm adding more to this so enjoy!**

When Ghost left the tunnels Gregory chuckled...

"So is she that easy to seduce?"

" What are you talking about Gregory?" asks his friend walking along with him out of the tunnels.

" I'm talking about Rain the girl my younger brother has gone head over heals for!"he chuckled.

" Okay..." He says.

" I'm going to need your help Lucifer I need you to go get Noami for me"

" Why do we need her for?" asks Lucifer.

" Because we are going to show them its not right to take away what I started with Rain so they all will pay!"

Lucifer chuckled...

" Ill get her were do we take them?"

" My house" he smirked.

Lucifer then left to Shadows house to fetch Noami.

When Lucifer was gone out of site Gregory walked up to Rains house and looked in one of the windows. He saw me and Zero then when I whistled for Zeros attention he grinned the evilest grin.

He chuckled " This is just to sweet!"

**Rains Point Of View**

When I reached the bathroom I wrapped a towel around me and bent over to turn the water on. The bathroom door open and I smiled lightly. Gregory stared at me when he came in and bit his lip from letting me know it wasn't Zero but him. When I was going to turn around he pulled me close to him me facing away from him and he ran his fingers up and down my side and I shivered he chuckled and I stopped dead cold and whispered...

"OH MY GOD!"

He then turned me around to face him and he slammed me into the wall choking me!

Zero then heard a soft sound he listened into it more and growled...

"GREGORY!"

Gregory chuckled as Zero busted out through the door.

" Get away from her!" Zero growled.

" Make me lover boy!" he teased and Zero slammed him down.

Gregory laughed and pulled out a shot and he stabbed it into Zeros neck and said...

" Night Night!"

Zero slowly fell to his knees looking at me with terror clearly on his face and he went out cold. I ran over to him but Gregory grabbed me and said...

" You'll see him again both of them." he said injecting me with the same shot and I went into darkness.

**Lucifer **

When Lucifer reached Shadows house he felt the energy that now surrounded his house.

" You found yourself a powerful girlfriend didn't you!" He growled.

He then walked through the wall and downstairs to were Noami and Shadow were sleeping and looked over Noami's body and sigh...

" DAME!"

He pulled out a shot and slide his hands under Noami's body. She mumbled in her sleep and he stopped hopeing she would not wake up. When she settled down he sighed and Shadow stirred then growled...

" What are you doing!"

" I'm taking her what does it look like I'm doing!" Growled Lucifer.

He then let her go and Shadow tackled him down knocking the shot out of his hands and Lucifer growled...

" I'm not here to fight but to collect her!"

" I don't care your going to have to fight me to get her!" Shadow growled at Lucifer.

Lucifer cracked his knuckles and his neck then said...

" Fine then lets get this over with!" Then attacked Shadow.

Lucifer pulled out a black switchblade and it cut Shadow across his face. Shadow growled and pulled out a army knife. Lucifer pinned down Shadow and Lucifer's eye pupils grew huge and Shadow slowly fell asleep.

" Sorry Shadow I didn't want to but you left me no choice!"

Lucifer then got up and whistled and a dark shadow came and he told him...

" Take Shadow and get Ghost then take them to Gregory's house and make sure no one sees you understand!"

The Shadow nodded and lifted up Shadows body and disappeared.

Lucifer then lifted Noami's body up and headed to Gregory's house smirking.

**Gregory's House **

When Lucifer reached Gregory's house he walked in and walked down a stairway to the dungeon and laid down Noami beside Rain both were fast asleep. Ghost, Zero, and Shadow were across from were the girls were laid down chained to the stone table all were asleep except for Lucifer and Gregory.

Gregory chuckled " Well I think its time for you to wake up!" He clapped his hands and everyone slowly started to wake up and the guys started to pull at the chains and all growled at Gregory. Then Rain and Noami woke up and Rain started to panic pulling at the chains trying to get loose.

" No use Rain!" chuckled Gregory.

Noami growled " Let us go!"

" We will when we are done with you to bad that Rain will suffer more pain than you since you now are a vampire after all she is human and we like it rough!"

Rain gulped " I haven't done anything wrong!"

Gregory then flashes in front of her looking down at her and growled...

" You have you got away from me and you were the first ever to!"

" Don't you dare touch her!" growled both Zero and Ghost they then looked at each other and sighed.

" What are you going to do to them?" asks Shadow growling.

" Oh that's the best part your going to watch as we rape your girlfriends!" chuckled Gregory.

Then all three of them fought against the chains and failed.

" Don't bother you'll get weaker because those chains have vervain all on them so don't try anything!" chuckled Gregory.

Lucifer then pulled out a shot full of purple liquid and walked twords Rain. She starts to struggle and scream as he injects it into her and she goes into a daze. Rain then starts to scream in pain.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" yelled Ghost.

" I injected a poison that will slowly kill her and the only way to cure it is to turn her!" chuckled Lucifer.

Rain screamed again in pain. Ghost and Zero pain clouding there eyes.

" She will more pain than anything tonight!" Gregory chuckled evilly.

Gregory then leaned down now on top of Rain took her towel off and looked her body up and down.

" Don't touch her!" growled Noami beside Rain.

" Oh don't worry Lucifer is going to love your body as much as I will hurt Rain!" he chuckled licking the side of Rains neck.

Rain shivered and he smirked taking his black trench coat off throwing it across the room and Ghost says...

" Rain listen to me don't fall for it he will seriously hurt you!"

Rain then started to fight but he pinned her down and unzipped his pants. Rain screamed...

" Get OFF ME!"

Gregory then covered her mouth and said...

" Ill need the duck tape."

Lucifer handed him the tape and he taped Rains mouth shut. Then Lucifer taped Noami's mouth shut and smirked.

" Now we play!"

" AMEN! Lucifer!" says Gregory.

Gregory took his pants off then whispered into Rain ear...

" You only have an hour to live if they don't turn you and if they don't I will!"

Rain mumbled through the tape...

" Screw YOU!"

" Gladly!" He chuckled.

Lucifer then whispered into Noami's ear...

" I'm going to make you watch him rape her then your going to be in pain!" he chuckled.

Gregory then slammed into Rain and she cried out in pain.

" STOP!" growled Zero.

" Never brother!" he chuckled.

" So you are a virgin!" Gregory smirked " Well that makes it even better!"

Noami tried to look away but Lucifer held her in place tightly.

Gregory slammed into Rain and tears rolled down her face.

" Please stop! Rain cried muffled from the tape.

" Shhhhhhhh Shhhhhhh Shhhhhh! Don't cry it will only make it worse." said Gregory his eyes turning cold hard black.

He got rougher and Rain started to feel good but she wouldn't let him know and fought against him.

" I can tell your holding back!" chuckled Gregory pulling out a switchblade and trailing it across her lips.

" Don't fight me I know you want me!"

Rain growled and headbutted him and Noami cheered "YAY" but it was muffled from the tape.

Gregory growled and stabbed Rain in the shoulder! She screamed in pain and Gregory licked his blade that was covered in her blood.

" Hmmmmmm!" he chuckled evilly. " Your blood tastes intoxicating!"

Rain shivers and crys Gregory simply just laughs then entered her hard and fast.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!" growls Noami finally ripping the tape off her mouth then says " OW!"

Gregory says " Lucifer I think its her turn!"

Lucifer chuckled and Noami gulped.

Noami then started to thrash and scream then Lucifer said...

" No one can hear you love!"

Noami growled then spit at him. He growled then slapped her. She fell back down on the stone table slightly dizzy from the hit. Lucifer then slithered up to her like a snake then pulled the covers off her body. Rain screams but is muffled from the tape then Gregory ripes it off and she growls " OWWWWW!"

" I want to hear you scream for me Rain!" growls Gregory.

" NEVER!" Rain screams out from the pain he was causing her.

Shadow growls " Get off her LUCIFER! When I get out of these chains I'm gonna-" he was cut off by Lucifer.

" Your gonna what! Hit me, stab me, kill me! HA! Id love to see you try!"

Gregory looked at Lucifer they both nodded and they both slammed into Rain and Noami. Rain cryed and Noami growled. Gregory then lifted Rain up and bit into her neck and she screamed...

" GREGORY!"

He smirked and said...

" See you screamed my name!" he then started to laugh evilly.

Rain was exhausted in pain and loosing a lot of blood.

" Don't die on us Rain!" chuckled Gregory.

Gregory chuckled then unchained me wrapped me back in the towel and laid me in front of Ghost and Zero and says...

" She has 30mins to live so id try and save her!"

" YOU AZZ WHOLE!" growls both Zero and Ghost pulling at the chains to get free.

" Goddamit your so freakin TIGHT!" moans Lucifer as he slams inside Noami while she is screaming...

" STOP PLEASE!"

" NEVER!" he growls slamming harder into her as she screams.

Lucifer then bites her left breast and blood pours out from the wound. He smirkes and licks it enjoying every drop.

" May I have a taste Lucifer?" asks Gregory smirking.

" I don't mind id like to try a taste of Rain if you don't mind!" Lucifer chuckled as he got off Noami and dragged Rain back up to the stone table.

Gregory then entered Noami and she screamed in pain. Lucifer then licked all around Rains breasts and then he bit the right breast and she screamed. Lucifer then slammed inside of Rain and she cryed. Both Lucifer and Gregory moaned and they were close to climaxing. Rain and Noami looked at each other both with tear stained faces and Noami said...

" Dont wory everything will be fine in the end"

Gregory then slapped her hard across the face and said " Shut up Noami!"

Lucifer came and Rain felt him get off her and she rolled over onto the floor deeply in pain and bleeding all over the floor. Soon after Gregory came and slammed Rain against the wall and said...

" Ill be seeing you again very soon and ill bet you'll like what you get then!"

Rain spit out blood and landed on the floor crying and Noami ran to her terrified. Lucifer and Gregory hurriedly gathered their cloth's and put them on and said to Zero, Ghost and Shadow...

" Make sure your on the right side and not the side that is fooling you for the wrong reasons!" then they disappeared.

The chains disappeared from them and they ran towards Rain and Noami. Noami was sitting on her knees rocking Rains head back and forth crying her eyes out asking...

" Help her! PLEASE!"

Ghost and Zero then started to fight who was going to change her then Shadow and Noami yelled...

" Could you stop fighting and have a truce she loves you both and she cant choose between you two so change her both of you!"

Ghost and Zero looked shocked.

" SHE DOES!" says Ghost smiling lightly and also Zero.

Rain coughed up more blood and strains out...

" Y-y-ye-yes-s." very weakly.

Rain then slowly was going into darkness and Noami screamed...

" HELP HER SHE IS DIEING!"

Zero and Ghost then pull Rain from Noami's grip and she cried into Shadows shoulder.

" Every thing is going to be fine." whispers Shadow into Noami's ear and he nods at Ghost and Zero as they both bite onto both of Rains wrists drinking her blood until she was almost dead.

They bit their wrist and sucked some of it into their mouths and opened up Rains mouth. First Ghost puts his lips onto hers and kissed her forcing down his blood down her throat. Then Zero did the same but their was no response! Rain wasn't breathing and Noami pushed Shadow off her and grabbed Rain and started to rock on her knees again bursting out crying.

" Rain?, RAin, RAIn, RAIN!" cried Noami.

The others came up to her to tell her it was to late but she growled and said...

" Back OFF!" her eyes turning midnight jet black!

They jumped back slightly terrified and Noami said...

" I'm going to need your help" she lifted up Rains body and put it on the stone table.

They all nodded listening closely to what she was about to say.

" I'm going to bring her back and ill need some of your blood all of you!"

They nodded without questioning her and they cut their wrists.

" Make a circle around her and do it quickly!"

They quickly did as they were told and electricity formed around Noami and her eyes turned electric blue!

Noami started to speak in Latin " Exi amice, Revertere ad me, Sanguinem bibat vivos et inmortalem factum, Rise amice Surgite!

Then the electricity bolted into Rains body and her eyes flew open and fangs grew instantly!

Rain leaned up and cough up a fit then slowly relaxed.

Noami then sighed " Whew! that took more then I imagined!"

Then all of them huged rain tightly and sighed happily.

" Your alive!" says Ghost and Zero tears slowly falling off their faces and Rain smiled.

" Yes im back and im not gonna leave ever again!"

Then Rain says " Can we get out of here?"

" Yeah one second of course!" says all the guys then we were all flashed outside of that dreadful place.

" Lets go home!" says Noami.

Rain stops and says" Were is home for me know I cant go home! If my parents see me like this they will call the cops and everything els!"

Ghost and Zero nod and then Ghost had an Idea.

" Why dont you move in with me!"

Zero elbos him and Ghost says...

" And Zero! OW! You didnt have to do that you know!"

" What about my parents they would never-"

" Never say never Rain" says Ghost putting his finger on my lips.

Rain smiles " Okay can we do this in the morning though I dont feel so good."

" Yeah Baby anything you want!" Ghost said picking her up bride style smirking at her.

" Noami?"

" Yeah?" asks Noami.

" Could you stay with me and Zero and Ghost I really don't want to be alone without you because of what happened if you are there it makes me feel better."

" Yeah of course!" she said following Ghost and Zero.

" Ill see you later Shadow okay I really need to be with her tonight."

" I understand." he says walking to his home.

When they reached Zero/Ghosts house Ghost laid down Rain on his bed and said...

" You can sleep with me if you want Zero and Noami are sleeping in the living room keeping watch."

" Okay just don't do anything I mean I'm a mess right now and I need help." says Rain

Ghost chuckles " AWW! Okay." and he crawls up beside her and wraps his arm around her waist pulling her to him closing the gap between them.

Ghost then says " At least one kiss that's all I'm asking."

Rain turns around facing him and looks into his eyes looking for any sign of lieing when she saw none she said...

" Just one."

Ghost smirked then smiled then leaned down grabbing her chin lifting her up some and kisses her passionately on the lips. She melted and he begged for her mouth to open to get a better taste of her and she let him. His tongue slid into her mouth twisting and turning all over her tongue and he moaned. Rain then also moaned then pushed him off her and said...

" That's enough."

Ghost sigh and nodded laying flat on his bed with Rain laying her head on his shoulder nuzzling into him smelling his scent never wanting him to leave. Then she finally fell into a long dreamed filled of Gregory and Lucifer sleep.


	11. Wake  up Call

Love Is A Battlefield

Morning came and Ghost woke up before Rain did and he looked down at her smileing that she was sleeping. Ghost stroked some of her hair admiring how shiny and silky it was. He smiled and that smile ended when Zero knocked on the door lightly before comeing in and asked...

" How is she doing?"

" She's fine now go away she is sleeping!" he grumbled.

Zero huffed and walked out of the room and closed the door silently not to wake Rain up. Ghost shifted a little to get comfortable and tried not to wake her but failed.

" Ghost?"

" Yeah?" Ghost replied.

" Were are we?"

" At mine and Zero's house your safe dont worry." Ghost said. Rain shivered.

" Whats wrong?" he said getting up.

" I just remembered why im here!" she started to cry and Ghost rubed her back.

" Its okay your safe now" Ghost said.

" Am I truely? Ghost?" asked Rain.

" Yes you are." Ghost tells her and she calms down.

Ghost grabes Rains chin and pulls her up to fave him and he looked into her eyes. Rains heart started to race and Ghost leaned twords her and he was so close to her lips but kissed her cheek and smelled her scent and Rain shivered. Ghost lets go and said...

" You want to go out to see the others or do you want to stay up here?" He asked.

" Ill stay here." says Rain getting back underneath the covers. Ghost watched her and got up walking twords the door and he looked back at her and he went down stairs.

" So how is Rain?" asked Naomi.

" She is fine." Ghost tells her heading twords the kitchen.

Naomi sighed in relief and Zero sat beside her and said...

" This is so bad I mean Jesus! why did Gregory do that to her!" he growled.

" Its over now and the next time I see Greg or Lucifer they are going to wish they never harmed Rain!" growled Naomi.

"Yeah." agreed both Zero and Ghost.

While they were busy talking downstairs Gregory was outside of the room that Rain was sleeping in watching her sleep and smirked. He quietly lifted the window and snuck inside unoticed and layed beside Rain and hummed the same song that he humed when he attacked her in the bathroom. Rain started to shiver as she started to dream of Gregory and her having sex. Rain shivered in her sleep twisting and turning in her sleep and Gregory smirked.

" Haveing fun in there!" Gregory chuckled lightly and he heard some footsteps comeing up the stairs and he dissapeared. Ghost appeared and saw Rain in distress and woke her up and her eyes turned black and slamed him against the wall makeing him loose his breath.

" R-r-ai-n! " he choked out.

Rain was in rage and said with a voice like venome " Aw is the big bad vampire upset? well I dont care! How dare you mess with my dreams!"

"Rain! its me Ghost!" he said slightly scared.

Her eyes went back to normal and she let go of him.

" Oh my GOD! im so sorry!" she said falling to her knees grabing his face and looking into his eyes. He pulled away and coughed and Zero and Naomi ran upstairs.

" Are you okay what happened!" asked Naomi.

"Rain was haveing a bad dream and I woke her up and she attacked me but it was a reflex she was scared." Ghost explained to them.

Rain looked at them and then looked back down to the floor and Naomi said " Ill be back later I have to see Shadow."

" Okay" says Rain and Naomi left and Zero looked at me and squated beside her and touched her back but she flinched and said...

" I dont want to hurt anyone els im a monster."

" No you are not!" growled Zero and he got up and sighed.

Ghost said " Hey zero why dont you go get her some food."

Zero nodded and left the room and left the house to the blood bank to get some blood.

Ghost looked over at Rain and walked twords her in a smooth sexy way and picked her up softly and layed her on the bed and leaned in and Rains breath caught in her throat and she leaned forward and they kissed. Ghost let his hand slide around her cheek bone and the other wraped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Rain shivered and Ghost moaned int the kiss. He slowly started to let his hand slip under my shirt but Rain stopped him.

" I cant" she said sadly " Not yet."

Ghost hung his head and said " Im sorry."

Rain smiled lightly.

" Its fine im over it." She says.

Ghost smiled lightly and said " Alright Zero will be back soon with our food."

Meanwhile while Zero was at the blood bank getting blood Gregory decided to come visit his little brother. When Zero got what he came for he felt an pressence behind him and growled.

" Aww dont be so agressive little brother!" Gregory teased.

Zero turned around to face him and pushed him forcefully out of the building and Gregory chuckled and said...

" Aww you afraid to fight in public little brother."

" Shut up Gregory!" said Zero before his fist connected to Gregory's mouth that sent him flying backwards into the woods.

Gregory smirked and said "Is that all you got little brother?"

Zero then charges after Gregory into the woods. Meanwhile with Ghost and Rain Ghost was sitting on the couch in thelivingroom watching the Tv while Rain was looking around.

" Hey you okay Rain?' asked Ghost.

" Yeah I just feel so weired!" she laughed lightly. Ghost got up and walked twords her and asked her..

" Explain this feeling."

" Well I feel hungry and something else."

" Zero is bringing the food he will be back in a few mins." " So tell me do you feel hot like when im next to you?" he asked as he inched next to her touching. She did start to feel warm inside and it went lower then she backed away from him.

" Please dont." she said to him and he smelt her scent she wanted him he could tell.

" Im sorry" he said sadly.

" Aw dont feel bad im just scared to become physical with anyone right now because of what happened."

He looked up at me and smiled " I understand its just hard for me."

" I know and ill submit to someone one day but not today."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

Zero caught Gregory and slamed him down into the ground about 3ft. down.

" How does the earth tast brother, you asshole stay the hell away from us!"

Gregory's back slamed into his chest and sent him flying into a tree and he grabed his throat and started to choke him.

" Im only trying to prove something to you little brother" Gregory growled his eyes turning red.

" What? That your an rapist that likes to hurt the girl I love and her best friend?"

" Im sorry I did that to her I was just following orders and im here to tell you something that will make you change sides and im not lieing when I tell you this." He says to Zero and he let go of Zero and he whispered into into his ear and Zero listened.

Ghost looked at his watch and said I wonder were Zero has gone to?" and after he said that Zero came in with the blood with a lookn of utermost hatred and anger and Ghost said...

" Whats wrong?"

" You know im am so sick and tired of this Bull!"

" What?" asked Rain confused as much as Ghost.

"I think after we finish eating we need to talk to our boss!" growled Zero.

" Alright just calm down we will but will you tell me whats wrong?" asked Ghost and Zero nodded.

Zero took Ghost in a soundproof room so Rain could not hear. When they came out Ghost was fumeing and said..

" After we eat we need to call everone" and Zero agreed.

Zero got the blood out and when Rain looked at it when Zero pored it into a glass she had a flshback.

**Flashback**

_" May I have a taste Lucifer?" asks Gregory smirking._

_" I don't mind id like to try a taste of Rain if you don't mind!" Lucifer chuckled as he got off Noami and dragged Rain back up to the stone table._

_Gregory then entered Noami and she screamed in pain. Lucifer then licked all around Rains breasts and then he bit the right breast and she screamed. Lucifer then slammed inside of Rain and she cryed. Both Lucifer and Gregory moaned and they were close to climaxing. Rain and Noami looked at each other both with tear stained faces and Noami said..._

_" Dont wory everything will be fine in the end"_

_Gregory then slapped her hard across the face and said " Shut up Noami!"_

_Lucifer came and Rain felt him get off her and she rolled over onto the floor deeply in pain and bleeding all over the floor. Soon after Gregory came and slammed Rain against the wall and said..._

_" Ill be seeing you again very soon and ill bet you'll like what you get then!"_

_Rain spit out blood and landed on the floor crying and Noami ran to her terrified. Lucifer and Gregory hurriedly gathered their cloth's and put them on and said to Zero, Ghost and Shadow..._

_" Make sure your on the right side and not the side that is fooling you for the wrong reasons!" then they disappeared._

_The chains disappeared from them and they ran towards Rain and Noami. Noami was sitting on her knees rocking Rains head back and forth crying her eyes out asking..._

_" Help her! PLEASE!"_

Zero noticed and said " Rain?" " Are you alright?"

Rain fell to the ground but before she hit the ground Ghost caught her and she was in shock and Ghost said..

" Give her some blood!" Zero got blood down her throat and she swallowed and her eyes turned lustily red and said ...

" Ghost you still want me?" and Ghost said " No I wont do this to you in this state."

"This is your first taste of blood so your emotions are out of control you need to rest" Zero said in a dreamily hypnotic voice and Rain slowly fell asleep in Ghosts arms and Ghost took her to the bed and he layed beside her and Zero watched over them.

When they were sure she was asleep they went down stairs and called Shadow and Kenton and told them everything Gregory told Zero.


	12. Suprise!

Love Is A Battlefield

When Rain woke up she was filled with energy and Ghost was right beside her when she got up.

He asked " How are you feeling?"

" Great better than ever!" she said happily.

" Good" said Ghost looking down.

" Whats wrong?" asked Rain.

" Do you remember last night?"

Rain looked startled and said " Yes." " Why?"

" What happened?" he asked sitting on the bed.

" I had a flashback of what happened when I saw the blood dripping." she said sitting next to him.

" Do you remember what you said to meafter you drank the blood?"

" Yes." she said blushing.

" Did you mean it because sometimes when you drink blood you say things deep inside your heart?"

" Yes " she said getting up and looked out the window to see a beautiful meadow.

Ghost got up and asked " Do you feel the same way about Zero?"

She looked down and said " Yes"

Ghost smiled lightly " Well at least I know I have a chance with you."

" Both of you do" she said sitting down.

Zero was outside the bedroom door and heard everything and sighed " At least I do to."

" Yes you do also" she said inside Zero's head and Zero chuckled and sent back " Your learning fairly quickly how to use your powers."

" Yep I am." she giggled in his head and he smiled.

" Well can I go outsid?" she asked Ghost.

" Its not safe right now to be out there." Ghost told her.

" Oh okay." Rain said sadly getting up to look at the meadow.

Then Shadow , Kenton, and Naomi arrived. Noami walked upstairs and into the room Ghost and Rain were in.

" Hey Rain you doing okay?"

" Yeah im good I just want to go outside but I cant."

" I know we just want you to be safe from Gregory."

" You saw him?" asked Rain.

" Yeah I saw him but Zero did to."

" HE did?"

"Yeah but dont worry with all of us here he wouldnt bother us."

Rain smiled lightly and asked " When did you see him and what happened?"

" Nothing much happened and I met him when I was on my way to Shadows hows."

" Oh what happened though?"

**Noami's story**

_I was walking twords Shadows house then I was slammed against the wall! I turned around to see who it was and it was Gregory! I slamed him down into the ground and we fought and I was slowly looseing to him but I would not surrender. Then he told me he just wanted to talk to tell me something so I still had my gaurd up for just in case he tried to trick me and he told me..._

" Well that you will learn about later okay?"

" Okay im just glade he didnt hurt you."

Noami gigled "Yeah like he could hurt me!"

" Well tonight you and Noami get to meet the boss we have some seriouse things to discuss with him!" growled Kenton.

" And afterwards if nothing to seriouse happens we will do something fun to let us get loose and forget the bad times and come in with the new!" Said Ghost smileing lightly.

**Later on that night**

Shadow , Ghost , Rain, Noami , Kenton , and Zero appeared on 194 Death Row street and continued to walk until they got to house number 25. They all walked in and the boss smiled and said " Welcome my dear boys what may I do to help?"

" First of all why are we building an army to defeat my brother?" asked Zero with venome dripping from his words.

" Why such hatred twordes me from all of you?" asked the boss with concern in his voice.

" I had a little visit and a wake up call from someone!" growled Zero.

The boss looked kind of afraid.

" Why are we makeing an army?" asked Kenton.

" Yeah you never really told us!" hissed Shadow.

" In time you will know the truth and will make your decision!" growled there boss.

" Tell us now!" roared Zero with threat in his voice.

" To kill the rest of your filthy family ZERO!" roared their boss and everyone was in shock.

" What do you have against me and my family!" asked Zero hurt.

" Your father took the love of my life and I wanted you to turn against them with the lies I filled your head with so that after wards when you leared the truth you would feel so much pain you would asked to be killed!" said their boss smirking and then something deep in Zero snapped and he attacked the boss.

A fight started with the boss being more powerfull easily wounded Zero then everyone attacked but the boss got away and said " This not the last time you will see me, also Ghost knew about this plan." he said before he dissapeared.

Zero looked at Ghost and yelled " You Mother..Mmpth!" Shadow covered his mouth and took him screaming and kicking out of the building.

Rain looked at Ghost with Hatred and stormed out also and Ran to Zero's house. All the others looked at Ghost with hatred and left. Ghost ran after Rain and when he reached his and Zero's house he said " Rain?"

" Go away!" she screamed at him from her room she locked the door and he only fazed through the door.

" I said go away!"

" No" said Ghost. " Im sorry I never really intended to go with his plan at first I did but after what has all happened I changed!" he pleaded for her to listen.

" Screw you Ghost!" RAin said then attacked him her fanges bared and he let her fight him he gave no effort to fight back. Finally he grabbed her face between his hands and that made her angrier and really started to fight then he started to defend himself. Finally she said...

" Just kill me put me out of my misery!"

" Is that what you really want?" he asked sadly.

" Come on! Come ON!"

Ghost then walked up to her and kissed her and she gave in. They both were wounded but they didnt care and Ghost moaned. Ghost picked her up and pushed her up against the wall grinding against her. She moaned and she took his shirt off as he did to her and she unzipped his pants. He ripped the long blck skirt she was wearing and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rain then pulled off his jeans and he took her bra off and she tried to cover herself but he stopped her.

" Your beautiful dont hide from me."

She finally gave in and she took his boxers off and he ripped her underwear off. They were compleatly naked against each other and Ghost said..

" This will hurt a little."

" I know." said Rain and he pushed himself into her and broke the barrier. She cried out in pain and bit him shoulder and he moaned. She tasted his blood and it tasted so good! She then said...

" MOve!" and he moved in a slow pace and slowly got rough. She moaned louder and he licked one of her breasts then sucked on it makeing her moan his name. He got rougher and she turned them over him hitting the floor and she rideing him. Ghost moaned grabbing her hips and she rode him hard. She moaned and he slamed her underneath him and she moaned louder and got rougher. He was so close also she was. He continued the he came and she did to and he took her panting to the bed and covered them up. Rain fell asleep and soon after Ghost did to. Outside their window Gregory had watched and said...

" Fairwell princess" and left.


	13. Feel Better?

Love Is A Battlefield

Morning came and Zero was calmed down. Rain woke up and looked a sleeping naked Ghost beside her and smiled lightly and stroked his black hair. He woke up amd smiled lightly at her and said " Morning."

" Morning Ghost sleep well?" she teased. He just smiled.

Rain got up and went in the shower and Ghost got his cloaths on and left her to her privacy and Zero saw him and said...

" I forgive you but you must tell me the truth are you on my side or your fathers?"

" Im on your side" he told Zero. Zero nodded and said..

" I lost the bet."

" So what we are friends."

" You know we both turned her so sooner or later we will fight over her?"

" I know thats a possability." sighed Ghost.

Rain then comes out only in a towel and says " Morning Zero!"

Zero smiles lightly and she leaves them to go to the kitchen to eat. She warmed her blood up then drank it and sighed in relief and sat down and Zero said..

" Rain your only in a towel with two men in the house you know what that might do to us right?"

" Yep!" she teased " Get used to it boys!" she giggled.

" Im fine with it" chucked Ghost and Zero rolled his eyes.

Ghost went to take a shower and Rain looked Zero up and down and said " Come here Zero."

Zero walked over to her and said " What?"

She grabs ahold of him and kisses him and he melts into her but pulls back.

" Whoah wait no no!"

" Why I sence how much you want me, let me give you what you want." She got up and the towel falled off her and Zero turned away.

" Are you afraid?" she asked her hugging him from the back her hand trailed downwards. He shivered and her hand went down his pants and he moved away.

" No stop" he said shakily.

" Why?"

" I dont think this is right I mean after what happened last night between you and Ghost!"

She pushed him down on the floor and whispered in him ear " Ghost told me to do this" and he shivered.

She pressed her body down on him and he moaned lightly her warmth heating his lower half up and she grinded against him. She took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Zero siad " I-I ca-ant!"

" Shhh!" she put her finger on his lip.

" Please dont" he asked her.

She sighed and unzipped his pants and he looked down and she licked his boxers and he said " Wait!" she took his boxers off and licked the tip and he moaned loudly.

Ghost smirked in the shower hearing this.

She then licked it all around and Zero was breathing fast. She swirled her tounge and then started to suck and he moan grabed her head and she sucked harder and he whimpered. She bobed her head and he groaned. He pulled her up and his eyes had turned murky blue. He kissed her and slipped his tounge in her mouth and she twirled her tounge around his and sucked on then leaned up and straddled him and slide him inside her. They both moaned. She rode him and he grabed her hips and she rolled her hips a way and he moaned louder. SHe got rougher and he flipped them over and got slightly rough. She trailed her hand up and down his abs and moaned and he slamed into her moaning and her eyes turned red and she bit his chest drinking his blood.

" Oh God!" moaned Zero. Rain continued to drink then stoped and licked the wound and fliped them back over her on top. She slammed down onto him and he moaned louder. He slamed up into her and she threw head back. They came and they were under the rug nacked.

" That was amazing." said Rain and Zero agreed.

Zero got up and put his cloaths on and Rain got up and said "looks like I need another shower you to mister!" she giggled.

Zero went to his room and got in the shower and Rain went to her room and took another shower.

When all were clean they were in the living room and Ghost smirked and asked Zero" feel better bro?"


	14. Danger

Love Is A Battlefield

Zero just looked at Ghost and shook his head " You are one perverted friend for what you told her to do!"

" I know this!" laughed Ghost.

Rain just giggled and Noami came in with Shadow and Rain then asked" So do we trust your brother after what he did to me and Noami?"

" For you and Noami it may take some time but yes we are his allies." said Ghost and the Lucifer and Gregory appeared.

Noami and Gregory tenced up and Gregory walked twords Rain and said to her " Im not here to hurt you but help and so is Lucifer we are terribly sorry for what we did do you forgive us?"

Rain looked into his eyes and senced no lie and said " Yes I do" and Noami agreed with me then Gregory huged me and Lucifer Noami. We tence up then relax slowly then they switched and Rain was hugging Lucifer.

When that was all done and said Gregory said "who wants to play dance off!" We plugged it into the Tv and me and Noami were first and we danced against each other We danced to Low and If I had you. We tied each other then Rain was paired to dance with Gregory and Rain was nervouse. We danced against For your entertainment and Rain won but GregoryRain noticed was watching my body move the whole time. Rain shivered at the thought.

Rain then left the room and Ghost looked at Zero and Zero nodded and Ghost went to check on her.

" Are you alright?" asked Ghost and she shook her head yes.

Ghost walked up to her and huged her " Are you still scared of him?"

" Yes" Rain says.

" Its okay to be just trust him you dont have to be next to him if you dont want to that game was to have fun."

" I know Ghost but memeories keep poping up."

" Its alright Rain ill help you through this and so will Zero I promise."

Rain smiled and hugged him tighter. Ghost smiled holding her close to him and smelled her scent and relaxed. Gregory cames in and said...

" Are you okay Rain im sorry if I did anything to offend you."

" No its fine it will just take time for me to get used to you so close and around." Rain said to him trying to get untenced.

Ghost said " Im going to town ill be back okay

Okay."said Rain and Ghost left and told Zero to keep watch on his brother. Zero nodded and Gregory came up beside Rain and said..

" I could massage you to release the stress?" he asked nicely. Walking behind her and massaged her shoulders she tenced up again. Soon it started to feel good and she relaxed into his touch. Gregory smiled lightly and whispered...

" Soon my princess."

" HUh?"

" Oh nothing just talking to myself" chuckled Gregory.

Rain sighed lightly and started to sway and fell asleep. Gregory caught her and held her and took in her scent and sighed happily.

" Beautiful." he said carrying her away.

Zero had watched from the hallway and growled lowly and followed Gregory silently upstairs. Gregory laid Rain down on her bed as she slept.

" Dont get any ideas Gregory I still dont beleive your here to help us."

" Why I havent harmed her I just got most of her stress away and she is now happily at peice in her dreams."

Zero then looked down to RAin who was peacefully asleep and he loosened up a little and said she is beautiful isint she."

" Yes" agreed Gregory.

" I need to ask you something Zero." said Gregory.

Zero looked back up to him and said " Yes?"

" Would you let me take her somewere safe both Rain and Naomi somethings comming and I can feel it cant you?"

" I dont know if its a good idea to let you take them I mean they still dont trust you at all and I kinda dont and Ghost sure as hell wouldnt."

" I have my reasons zero and she is comeing I know you feel her pressence we all do."

" Yes I do and Ghost knows to ill ask him but if he says no its no."

" Alright agreed Gregory."

Zero and Gregory walked back downstairs and Gregory asked Ghost what he had asked Zero and Ghost said...

" As long as we have a way to communicate and make sure they are safe and not harmed or anything els yes we need to get them away from here before she comes."

Ghost talked to Shadow and Shadow talked to Naomi and they all agreed and Naomi walked upstairs with Lucifer and Greagory as they packed up Rains and Naomi's cloaths and Gregory lifted Rain up bridestly and then Crash! Everyone went wide eye and on whispered...

" She's here the Queen." and Lucifer grabed ahold of Naomi and Gregory and they dissapeared to an house hidden from most places and Gregory said...

" Welcome to Castle Blood"


End file.
